fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aihara Ichigo
Aihara Ichigo '(相原いちご ''Aihara Ichigo) is the main character of Wedding Love Pretty Cure! She is a 16-year-old girl who is a "cool and spicy" sort of girl and is sporty, courageous and loving. Ichigo's alter ego is called 'Cure Rose '(キュアローズ Kyua Rōzu), the Pretty Cure of Love. Her catchphrase is 'Scoring for Strawberry-chan! '(イチゴちゃんの得点！''Sutaraberi-chan no tokuten!). Appearance Ichigo has long hot pink hair tied into twintails, and green eyes. She has two scrunchies for the twintails, and her casual outfit consists of a light pink shirt and denim shorts. She also wears pink converse all stars shoes and a magenta button-up jacket, but only the middle is buttoned. As Cure Rose, Ichigo's hair turns blonde and grows longer and is tied into a ponytail. She wears pink earrings the shapes of flowers and two red rose hair clip with a white cloth hanging from each of them. She wears a white leotard with white sleeves, and a pink skirt with white frills. She also wears lace-up boots that are pink. In her Wedding form, her skirt turns white and grows until it touches the ground, and it has pink layers with gold flower brooches connecting them. A golden tiara appears and the cloth hanging from the rose hair clips connect with each other and becomes a veil. Her shoes also turns white. She also holds a bouquet of roses. In her Eternal form, Cure Rose looks similar to her Wedding form, except she grows angel wings and instead of her outfit being white, her clothes are pale pink. Her skirt is not touching the ground. Her hair also grows longer. In her Forever Love Rose form, Cure Rose's hair grows longer and she looks more wedding-like, and wears make-up and grows angel wings. Personality Ichigo is sporty, courageous and loving, and is a "cool and spicy" sort of girl. Everyone thinks that she is the coolest person in school and is popular with the girls. Ichigo is also the Student Council President of her school, but isn't good at studying. She in fact loves to mess around and do what she wants. She, despite her sporty personality, loves weddings and can't wait for hers. History Meeting Peach and becoming Cure Rose Ichigo was playing a game of soccer with the soccer team, and was getting ready to shoot a goal, however, she heard a voice calling her name crying for her help. Ichigo left the field and tracked down whoever was calling her, when she saw an injured dog, which was pink and small. Ichigo had took pity on the dog and brought it to her house, where she could try to heal it. However, it was Ichigo's love for weddings that healed the dog, and the dog surprised Ichigo by talking! The dog said that her name was Peach, and that she was a fairy from the Lovely Kingdom, and she was assigned with an important task: to look for the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure, with her two sisters. However, during the trip to the Forever Kingdom (or Earth), the three sisters got split, and Peach crashed and hurt herself. Peachy also said that Ichigo's love for weddings was so big, that she gave Ichigo a Wedding Kiss Mirage, a magical mirror. Suddenly, a monster called a Namida had attacked, and Ichigo was given a wish by the Wedding Kiss Mirage. Ichigo wished that she could spread the power of love throughout the world, which allowed her to become the Pretty Cure of Love, Cure Rose! Relationships 'Suzuki Ayano '- Her childhood friend. Ichigo and Ayano are both on the Student Council, and along with Nishimura Kelly, the three have worked together greatly, so great that the trio were named "The Great Three". Ayano wishes that she could be more helpful and useful towards Ichigo and Kelly. Ichigo and Ayano are also teammates. 'Nishimura Kelly '- Her childhood friend. Ichigo and Kelly are both on the Student Council, and along with Suzuki Ayano, the three have worked together greatly, so great that the trio were named "The Great Three". Kelly likes to have fun and party with Ichigo and Ayano, but Ayano usually says it wastes their time. Ichigo and Kelly are also teammates. 'Peach '- Her fairy partner. Ichigo and Peach are good friends, even if Peach can be a bit overprotective of Ichigo. The duo care for each other deeply. 'Aihara Rina '- Her mother. Ichigo loves to help Rina with her wedding shop, the Eternal Wedding Shop. Somehow, Rina seems to know about the magic happening in her shop, and that Ichigo first transformed in her shop. Cure Rose 'Cure Rose '(キュアローズ ''Kyua Rōzu) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Ichigo. She controls the power of flowers and love. She can transform by saying the phrase, "Pretty Cure! Lovely Kiss Change!" ''Her main attack is Rose Tornado. Attacks 'Rose Tornado '(ローズトルネード ''Rōzu Torunēdo) is Cure Rose's main attack, which can be used by shouting a special phrase to activate it, which is "Dreaming, loving, courageous, caring! Show the world what love can do!" 'Rose Tornado Kiss '(ローズトルネードキス Rōzu Torunēdo Kisu) is Cure Rose's upgraded attack of Rose Tornado, which is a part of Trinity Kiss. 'Flower Extravaganza '(フラワーエクストラバガンザ Furawā Ekusutorabaganza) is Cure Rose's second most powerful attack, which can be only be used in her Eternal form. 'Wedding Lumiere '(ウエディングリュミエール U~edingu Ryumiēru) is the team's first group attack, which can be used with the Eternal Love Wands and in their Wedding forms, and is activated by a special phrase, which is "Sparkle with your hearts, weddings of the future!" 'Eternal Love Wedding Attack '(永遠のラブウエディングのアタック Eternaru Rabu U~edingu Atakku) is the team's second group attack, which can only be used with the Magical Instruments and they must be in their Eternal forms, and is activated by a special phrase, which is "Dance, great love of weddings!" Forever Love Rose 'Forever Love Rose '(フォーエバーラブローズ Fōebā Rabu Rōzu) is the most powerful form of Cure Rose, which she earned when everyone combined their feelings of love and gave it to Cure Rose, and she transformed into Forever Love Rose. Attacks 'Forever Wedding Melody '(フォーエバーウェディングメロディー Fōebā U~edingu Merodī) is Forever Love Rose's attack, and is her most powerful one. It can purify an area when she sings the melody. It was also the downfall of Lord Despairvil. Etymology '''Aihara (相原): ''Ai (あい) is a name that means "love", while ''Hara ''(原) means "courage". '''Ichigo (いちご): 'Ichigo ''is a name that means "strawberry". Therefore, Aihara Ichigo means "love courage strawberry". This could be a pun seeing as Ichigo is loving and courageous, and Strawberry is her nickname, seeing as she has hair the colour of strawberries and green eyes, the two main colours of strawberries. ''Cure Rose ''means the flower that means "passionate love", just like Ichigo's love is passionate. Songs Ichigo's voice actress, Hanazawa Kana, has participated in several character songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Imai Asami and Touyama Nao, the voice actresses of Suzuki Ayano and Nishimura Kelly. Singles * Song of Love * Listen To Your Heart * Miraculous Melody of Joy Duets * My Lovely Heart (''along with the voice actress of Suzuki Ayano) * Hope's Message (along with the voice actress of Nishimura Kelly) * Flowers of the Future (along with the voice actresses of Suzuki Ayano and Nishimura Kelly) Trivia * Ichigo is the fourth lead Cure to be sporty, preceded by Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black, Hyuuga Saki/Cure Bloom and Hojo Hibiki/Cure Melody. * Ichigo is the fourth lead Cure to have powers based off flowers, preceded by Hyuuga Saki/Cure Bloom, Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom and Haruno Haruka/Cure Flora, then followed by Koizumi Hana/Cure Tulip. * Ichigo shares a few similarities with Hyuuga Saki/Cure Bloom: ** Both are the lead Cures in their teams. ** Both theme colours are pink. ** Both are sporty. ** Both have a close relationship to the blue Cure, Mishou Mai and Suzuki Ayano. ** Both powers are based off flowers. ** Both of their Pretty Cure names have something to do with flowers (Cure Bloom and Cure Rose). ** Both are energetic. * Ichigo also shares a few similarities with Hojo Hibiki/Cure Melody: ** Both are the lead Cures in their teams. ** Both theme colours are pink. ** Both are sporty. ** Both love music. ** Both love to eat. ** Both have a major sweet tooth. * Ichigo shares her surname with Aihara Yuuki, a minor character who appears in Go! Princess Pretty Cure. Gallery Official Art/Profile Screenshots Aihara Ichigo Cure Rose Previews Category:Cures Category:Wedding Love Pretty Cure! Category:Wedding Love Pretty Cure! Characters Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Characters